Pokemon Destiny Bond
by TigerPaw10
Summary: Ash and Pikachu set on a new journey on Oxicle Region, a region based on ancient stuff. They encounter new pokemon, friends, rivals, evil team Team Exotic (also known as Shard), the team rocket trios, with friends new and old. With anime styled story. Based of my own pokemon region idea, including custom pokemon.
1. Getting It To The Right Place

Just for some notice.

· Pokedex entries- _Pikachu (_ Italiced.)

· Letters or message- **_Pokemon (_** italiced and bold.

 **Pokemon**

 **Destiny bond**

 **Chapter 1 Getting It To The Right Place**

* * *

In the world of Oxicle region. Where pokemon can be found anywhere. A boundless region in the world of pokemon, the wonder of its beauty is matched only by its grand mineral contain. With a large technology run with the help of the regions Pokémon and minerals. It has the worlds best technology. With the most mysterious mysteries to uncover and to travel across. The region is the best place to start the adventure not for only some persons but all. And there is!

* * *

'A pair of socks check, a pair of sunglass check-' a young girl in big room double check wether everything was there.

'Getting ready for tomorrow!' 'The day I can get my first pokemon.'

'Well for that you need to sleep now.' She said switching of the light.

'Well I guess ok.' She said, 'Will I be able to get success?'

'Of course you would!' her mother exclaimed.

'What would I become?' She asked.

'You can become like your-' 'father.'

'Yeah!'

Sounds of TV in the ground floor came to the room.

'It is Troy Wallen the champion on the interview now.'

'Hey there.'

The girl ran down to see the television show.

'Sir, so what is about the fact that nobody has defeated you for while.'

'Well I guess, the current trainers they think of winning and winning alone. If a trainer think about his pokemon than the battle I think he could be me.'

'So that's it for today we are off to meet the next guest-' she turned it off. 'Dad is cool, I want to become like dad.'

'Well your dad would be proud.' 'I hope you defeat him one day. Ok go to bed now.' She said turning the lights of.

* * *

Back in Pallet town where we are familiar of,

There were pokemons all around. A boy in the middle with Pikachu on his shoulder. It was none other than Ash as we know him.

It was all his pokemons around him. 'Tauros come show me you tackle.' He held a tree trunk.

The tauros charged up and tackled ash who was dashed into the river.

'That's enough for today he said as he got to the shore.

* * *

Back in his house.

'You dress is tore.' She said about the Kalos Outfit.

'Well take this, a gift from me.' She said handing over a dress which was similar but of different color. An orange colored shirt with zip like the Kalos outfit. [As shown in the cover image]

'Perfect mom!'

'And Ash this was inside your pocket.' She handed over a stone.

* * *

Two familiar faces peeked through the window. It was Jessie and James

'Did you keep it properly, we have wasted our all time on that stone. So we can make him go to any other places in search of its property so we can catch his Pikachu.' Jessie said.

'Very well. He just received it.' 'Come on let's go he is already left.

* * *

'Professor I am here.'

'Oh who is that?'

'Ash'

'Oh Ash come in.'

Tracey walked in, 'Hi Ash.'

'Well what is bringing you here Ash?' He asked.

'I got this weird looking stone in my shirt.'

'Wait what is that,' 'A fossil professor.' Tracey exclaimed.

'Well Ash wait just a minute.'

He walked in and came out with a machine looking a box.

'This is the Oxicle Pokedex.'

A pressed a button. A huge screen popped out.

'Scan this.' He said to it.

'It is so advanced pokedex from the Oxicle region which is near to Unova and Kalos.'

 _It's a Dedanus or Dedaxus foot fossil, the extinct legendary pokemon fossil._

 _Dedanus - Dedaxus_

 _It's the ground dragon type legendary. Which is said to have lived all around the region in underground. It evolves into Dedaxus. After getting the ground fang item with it._

'Wow that is cool!' Ash grinned.

'This can be brought to life in the Oxicle region. With its technology.' Oak said.

'But it's fragile.' Tracey said as he drew a sketch of it. 'Meet my friend Professor Dash. He can help you.'

'Only way is to travel to Oxicle region. And I am ready to do it.'

'But I can't send you without your mother's permission.'

'Let him go, I can't see him staying around in the house.'

'Okay Ash I get you a ticket for the ride to Oxicle region. Meet me after you packup.'

'Well okay professor here I go!' He said running.

As he was about to open the door. 'Yes he is coming there as expected.' Jessie yelled.

As meowth and James close her mouth shut.

'Who is there?' Professor asked.

'Nobody.' She replied.

'Wabafett!'

'Okay here you go!'

"Prepare for trouble!'

"Make it double!'

"To protect the world from devastation!'

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars and above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

'Stop, not again!' Ash says.

Wabafett and Mime Jr. come out of their pokemons.

'Pikachu lets finish it of.'

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder. 'Pikachu use volt tackle!'

It ran towards them as it charged charge around it. 'pika pika pika, chuu!'

They flew in the air. 'Team rocket is blasting off again. But somewhat successful.'

'Okay Ash let's get going.'

* * *

He packed everything and waved bye and ran down the street. And hopped into the ferry to Oxicle Region.

* * *

This is based on my idea concept.


	2. Fiery Meeting

_**Pokémon**_

 _ **Destiny Bonds**_

 _ **Chapter 2- Fiery meeting**_

* * *

The scene is set back in the big room. 'Jane!' Her mother yelled.

'Coming mom!'

She ran down the stairs.

'Bye my angel!'

'Bye mom!'

She said running outside the street.

* * *

Ash arrives in the Oxicle region,

'This is the first step in this region buddy.' 'Pika Pi!'

He walked to the big building in the middle which read Pokemon Lab.

'Professor Dash, I am Ash Ketchum from pallet town.'

'Pallet?'

'Yeah.'

'A long way, did Sam send you?' He asked scratching his chin.

'Yes professor Oak sent me to show you this.' He said opening his backpack taking the fossil.

'What is it?' He said taking the fossil in his hand.

'The pokedex said it's a Dedaxus's foot fossil.' Ash said grinning.

'Fine piece, were did you get it.' He asked taking a case and placing it in.

'In my shirt pocket.' He replied.

'Well I should thank you for this help.'

'Well thank you professor.'

He said and was about to leave when. 'Professor I am Jane, today I am going to start my journey.' She yelled. It was the same girl we were talking about.

'Well you can chose anyone from here.'

'Thank you professor.'

She saw the pokemons which came out.

'Here take this the Oxicle Dex. To see which you want now by knowing about it.'

The first pokemon,

* * *

 _*Sleepo, the grass hippo pokemon._

 _Description: It is said that, Sleepo can sleep anywhere where it needs. It has a huge source of leafs and food. It evolves into a Snorepo._

 _*Peflamo, the fire penguin pokemon._

 _Description: It looks like a weak pokemon. But is very powerful when it is in trouble and angry._

 _It evolves into a Flaguin._

 _*Hydlick, the water lizard pokemon._

 _Description: It is a lizard pokemon and go anywhere behind some small gap. It's also unseeable in water. It evolves into Pellick._

* * *

'I choose, hmm, I guess.' She was confused. 'Take your time, it's an important moment.' Professor said.

'Okay professor, I will see you later.' Ash said after listening about the Oxicle starters.

He leaves the lab.

* * *

In the pokemon center,

'Nurse Joy, may I get a room for tonight's stay.' Ash asked her. 'Of course, just a minute I will set it up and inform you.' Nurse Joy [Pre Unova] said.

He walked to search where the video phone is.

'Excuse me, can I know where the video phone is.' he asked a man standing and seeing outside the center.

'Well take that left and you will find a phone.' He said pointing towards the entrance.

'Thank you.'

He walked to the place and saw a small phone.

He called his mother and there was a button named video.

A hologram of light came up.

'Hi Ash.' She said seeing here son.

'Hi mom, it's so different in Oxicle.'

'Yeah I know. Why don't you travel there for some time.'

'Sure mom, but can you ask Professor Oak to send any of my pokemon here.' He asked.

'Ok I tell him to send tomorrow.'

'Bye mom!'

'Bye sweetheart, be careful and change your clothes daily.'

'I know.' He said cutting of the phone. 'It's so embarrassing.' He thought.

'Ash can you come here.' Nurse Joy called.

'Ash currently there is no room left.' She said, 'Can you stay with another person. In Double bed room?'

'Okay.' He accepted.

'Thankyou Ash.' She said taking him to the room.

'Well here is your room.' She said as they stopped in front of the door.

Ash opened it. 'Enjoy your stay.'

'Hi there!' Ash said calling his roommate who was sleeping.

'Who is that?' He asked back.

'I am Ash.'

'Ash?' 'Yeah Ash from Pallet town.'

'Well.' He stood up waking up.

'It's brock,' Ash murmured.

'Oh Ash.' He said,

'Pika Pika.' Pikachu was joyed as it saw its old friend.

'What are you doing here Brock?' Ash asked sitting on the couch.

'Well I just finished my medical school and came to Oxicle for my first trial.' He had a passion. 'And what brings you here. On a journey again?'

'Well I came here to meet with professor Dash.'

'That's great, I wanted to meet him.'

'Well hit it. Let's go to his tomorrow.' Zed said.

'Okay goodnight.'

They went to sleep.

* * *

Back in the lab early,

'I chose you!' She said taking Peflamo's ball. When a ball of flame came inside. A man with a pokemon which was like Darmanitan but with a huge crown on top and can walk on 2 legs. It was even heighter than the normal Darmanitan.

Jane pointed the Dex towards the new pokemon.

 _Kingmanton, the fire king kong pokemon._

 _Description: It is king pokemon, most of the weak fire type pokemons will be brought under it's control by it's attack._

 _It evolves from Darmanitan by Burned Shard item._

The pokedex ends.

'Oh for sake of the lab get out!' Professor yelled.

'Well we came to take the Dedaxus Fossil.' The man said.

'Don't trouble me!' He said.

'Well just tie that old man up.'

'Stop what you are doing.' Jane yelled stopping.

'Get away.'

'Kingmanton use flamethrower.' He said as It charged up energy by breathing and then released.

Jane jumped away and hid behind a shelf.

'They must be up for no good.' She thought.

The whole night they were searching for it and they couldn't find.

'Where did the old man hide it.' He said.

* * *

The morning, they couldn't find it yet.

Ash and Brock come out of the room and give the key and pack themselves up and started moving to the lab.

Ash and Brock were still happy to be back together again.

The door of the lab opened as Ash and Brock enter inside.

'Professor!' Ash yelled.

It was so dark inside. Jane silently slipped past the grunts and went to Ash and Brock

'They have locked up the professor.´ She said tired.

'Why?' Ash asked.

'For some Foot Fossil of Dedanux.'

'Hey heads up Ash.' Brock said, he saw the grunts and leader coming towards them.

'Hey kids get away!' He yelled from the distance.

'We will not get away, tell us what are you doing?' Brock said.

'Get them boys!' The leader said.

'Pikachu do you want to start our first battle in Oxicle?' He asked as he pointed towards them.

'Pika Pi!' Was all it said.

'But Ash its so dark in here, wait I will make a way.' Brock said.

'Ok Pikachu use thunderbolt to see where they are.' The 3 of them were standing with Kingmanton on center. The lights came back on.

'Pikachu use quickattack.' It charged towards Kingmanton and went near and, 'Kingmanton use Flame Roar.' A hot wave started to come as it roared. Pikachu couldn't get near it. Making it to fly away.

'Are you okay buddy!' 'Pika Pi!'

'Pikachu use Volt tackle.' It charged electricity and started running around it, 'Run around it.'

Kingmanton turned along as Pikachu ran around it. 'Now use hit, with electroball!' Pikachu jumped in air to tackle it as it charged the electroball. It hit Kingmanton.

'Kingmanton that's enough now use flare Punch. Kingmanton jumped in air and punched Pikachu as flare glitz spread across its hands. 'Pikachu are you alright buddy?' Ash said, 'Let's finish it, Thunderbolt.' It charged up and was about to release electricity on Kingmanton. 'Kingmanton use flare punch!' Before Pikachu use thunderbolt kingmanton hit it with Flare Punch.

It sent Pikachu knocked off. 'Ash stop Pikachu!' Brock yelled.

'Sir I got the fossil. Now we can finish our project.' The other one said.

'Move on.' He said calling Kingmanton back and escaping in a car.

Ash took Pikachu and made a run to the pokemon center. Jane helped Professor Dash and chose her starter. Peflamo the fire type starter. And she made her way to the pokemon center.

* * *

At the pokemon center as Ash enters running in and admitted Pikachu.

'Is he the same guy who we met at the lab.' Jane thought as she entered the pokemon center.

'Hi Ash!' She said.

'Oh hi-' He said, 'Jane.'

'I feel sorry for Pikachu.' She said.

'Thanks.'

'The time when you chose your starter was like mine.'

'Ash Pikachu is very critical.' Nurse Joy.

'What, is there no way.' He asked crieng.

'Well a doctor might save it.'

'I am one, Ash let me do it. For a friend.' 'Thanks Brock.'

Brock showed his ID and then walked into the operation theather. Then the treatment begin. It took like an hour. 'Jane why are you waiting for Pikachu.' 'Well I have some care for pokemon too.'

Ting Ting. The light went off.

'All done Ash, don't worry, when brock is there.' Brock said coming out.

'Wow Brock is so talented.' Nurse Joy and Jane said.

'Brock has changed a lot.' An imaginary cloud is shown with Brock changing his way when he meets girls. But now he doesn't.

* * *

A group of idiots broke in through the ceiling.

'Prepare for trouble!'

'Make it double!'

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth!'

'That's right!'

'Wabofett!'

'Mime Mime!'

'It is team Rocket again.' Ash said.

'Yes, and we are about to take away Pikachu.'

'Here's our super mech, which has Pika Proof mechanisms. Nothing can break out.' Jessie said.

'Let me handle it. Come out Peflamo!' Jane said throwing here pokemon.

'Ok Peflamo use ember.' It lifted up in air and used ember on the Mech.

'The mech is melting.' Ash said.

'Jane think, think, think.'

'Yes, we can melt it down.' 'Peflamo use ember rapid fire!'

The mech started to melt.

'Oh meowth did you say this is heat resistable.'

'No!'

The metal melted and wires came out. 'Peflame use tackle and cut the wires.'

The machine started to burn and then burst out as Jessie, James and Meowth, Wabofett and Mime Jr. Fly away in style. 'Team rocket is blasting of again!'

A twinkling star came on the sky.

* * *

The next day Ash got Hawlucha from Professor Oak and used it.

'Jane would you mind if you come with me on a journey-' 'Without me?' Asked Brock.

'I decided to come with you as you make new tactics I get ideas.'

'Come let's get going to Cletoria City for the registration.' Brock said.

* * *

 **End of the chapter**


	3. Fight To The Right

**Pokemon**

 **Destiny Bond**

 **Episode 3- Fight for Right!**

* * *

We join our heroes who have arrived at Cletoria City.

They walk down the streets and see what's there in the city. 'This is the first time I am crossing the route 1. I am very happy.' Jane said.

'Ash can we first look up at the things special in the city.' Brock said as walk past the shops. A man screams with his throat, 'Everybody come to the Princess Cletoria contest! With the best prizes you can get.

Then sounds came of glass breaking and then some utensils breaking from a house. A scream came outside. 'Guys I think something is happening inside.' Ash said looking at the house.

'I think it is the Flamole again.' A man behind said. 'What is a Flamole?' Ash asked him. 'It comes and attacks people and steal their things.' He said. Crowd formed around the house. 'Why are looking at that go help.' 'Stop you young boy.' A man said. 'I'll do it myself!' Ash said running inside.

'Jane come inside!' Brock said running inside.

Ash saw that pokemon. Jane pointed the pokedex towards it.

* * *

 _Pokedex Entry_

 _Flamole, The Water Mole pokemon._

 _Description: It is said to live underground and be very generous. This is a very common pokemon in a dig site._

 _It evolves into Teramole, the water beaver pokemon by Friendship and Daytime. Has Mega Evolution._

 _Look: It looks like a mole with a shell at its chest. With a blue body._

* * *

It jumped in air and then flew past the window and ran outside. The house owner was down fainted. All utensils and glass were broke. Brock sat down, 'Ash let me heal her, as a doctor let me do my duty for the first time. Time for you to come out Blissey.' He called his pokemon out. After a long process she woke up.

'That Flamo-' She said as she was about to faint again. 'Take rest mam, don't get tensed up.' He said as Blissey laid her in the bed. 'Okay I may leave now.' He said calling Ash and Jane and moving out.

The crowd cleared out.

Then they continue walking to the next place. Brock reads the guide and said, 'Trainers must register in the Cletoria Pokemon Center to enter the league.'

'Let's go there and register.'

They walk to the pokemon center so that ash can register.

Inside the pokemon center Ash goes to Nurse Joy, 'I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet, I need to register for the Oxicle League.'

'Of course, Do you have a pokedex?' 'No not yet.'

'Don't worry I will register you with a new dex.' 'Me too but I already have a dex.' Jane said.

After a couple minutes. 'Ash and Jane it is ready, you are registered. This is the trainer card.'

'Thank you nurse joy.' He said as he received his pokedex and Trainer card.

'Would you like to book a room?' 'Yeah.' Jane said. 'Ok here is a triple cot room key.

Then they walked to the room and kept their things there.

'Ash will you come with us and do shopping.' Jane said. 'Yeah Ash come on.' Brock added up.

'I am about to go and take rest.' Ash said cutting them off. 'Ok bye Ash.' Jane said.

They both left the room.

Ash then started to take a nap.

As he is taking a nap, a group of 3 familiar members hide behind some bushes near the window actually below the window.

'Hey this time we should catch that Pikachu and get rich!' Jessie said imagining her rich life. 'Stop the chit chat, Boss with me all the time!' Meowth said he imagined of him in the Persians place.

Something jumped on James head and went inside Ash's room. 'Oh that hurts!' He said.

It was the Flamole Ash saw early. It took some food which was in the bag and tried to leave the room quietly. Pikachu gets awaken and tells, 'Pika Pika Pi.' As it tried to warn Ash. It jumped down again on James's head. It tried to wake him up but Ash didn't budge a second. 'Pika Pika Pika Pi!' It said it charged up electricity and used it on Ash. Ash woke up in a start.

'Why did you do that Pikachu!' He yelled. Pikachu pointed towards the running Flamole.

'Come on let's go.' Ash said taking his hat. He jumped across the window right on James again. 'Why is it always me who gets thrumped.' He wailed. 'Jessie, James come our enemy is going somewhere.' Meowth said calling them.

Ash started running with Pikachu following Flamole as it ran. 'It jumped inside a hole and then there were many holes. Ash stood there collapsed. Ash was looking towards the Room. As Flamole came out in the opposite direction. Pikachu saw it and alerted Ash it started chasing it. Ash follows them to a big hole into which Pikachu and Flamole ran into.

'Hey wait up!' Ash yelled going inside the hole. It was a cave system. Flamole left food all over the way as it reached the end a big pokemon was there with all food. 'It's an Excadrill.' Ash said.

Ash hid behind a passage and watched them. 'Exca Drill!' It said furious. 'Flame Mole Mole!' It said in return trying to back up. Excadrills hands started glowing and then it was about to hit Flamole. Ash jumped right in front of Flamole. 'If you want to touch it get past me first.' Ash yelled. Ash was hit hard by Excadrill. Ash fell down laying his hands on the ground nearly fainted.

Flamole walks to Ash and tries to wake him up. 'Pika Pi?' Pikachu asked to Flamole. 'Flame Mole Mole.' 'Pika Pi!' Pikachu charged up electricity and used it on Ash. 'Stop it!' Ash said getting up.

Excadrill called Ash. Flamole jumped in front. 'Do you wanna battle?' Ash asked it. It nodded back. 'Get ready, Flamole use water pulse.' It made a ball of Water and used it on Excadrill.

It blocked the water with its metal claws.

'Flamole use tackle!' Ash said as it jumped towards Excadrill. Excadrill caught Flamole with its sharp claws. 'Flamole now use Water pulse.' Ash said. Excadrill backed up.

'Flamole use Water pulse again.' Ash said.

Excadrill turned back after it is hit with the attack and starts to dig its way out. 'It's been getting Flamole's help for its food.' Brock said who walked in. 'Yeah I can understand it too, Ash it has been working as slave for protection.' Jane said who was back of Brock. 'Guys how did you get in here?' Ash asked. 'We were back from shopping you were not in your room, so we saw the food outside and followed to get it.'

'Ash I think you should catch it.' Jane said silently.

'Flamole we have been a great team do you want to come with me, so you can get protection and stronger.' Ash said holding a pokeball. It nodded and jumped and hit the pokeball switch. Ash took it in his hand and yelled, 'I caught a Flamole!'

'Come on Ash let's get going.' Brock said as they turned to return back.

'Prepare for trouble!'

'Make it double!'

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth!'

'That's right!'

'Wabofett!' Wabofett came out of its pokeball.

'Mime Mime!' Mime Jr. also came out.

'Jessie, James go get that Pikachu.' Meowth said. They both were in a different outfit with a helmet.

'Pikachu use thunderbolt.' Ash said. 'HaHa! Did you think we will forget Pikachu's electricity.' James said catching Pikachu with his hands.

'Come on let's go.' Jessie added as the run outside. 'Hey stop!' Ash said running outside too.

As Ash comes out. Team Rocket get on their Meowth Baloon. Jessie and James remove their helmet to wipe of sweat, 'Ha, it is so hot in here.' Jessie said. And then Pikachu uses thunderbolt. Then a spark goes to the balloon and it bursts.

'Team rocket is blasting off again!'

Pikachu lands in Ash's hand. 'Pika Pi!'

Then Ash and co then continue their way back to Cletoria City to get their things back and go to the next city, Euclidis City for the first badge but they have to cross the Fossil Mining Cave and Eucloria Forest to reach the ferry and then leave for Euclidis City.

 _Will they be able to train more and cross the ocean and cave to Euclidis._

* * *

 **This is the 3rd chapter, be sure to read Pokerangers. Going to be a legendary clash in Pokerangers. Be sure to read the next chapter.**


	4. A mining prologue

**Chapter 4- A mining prologue!**

We come back to our heroes Ash, Brock and Jane who have started from Cletoria City to reach Eulidis City across the sea. They arrive at the first stop the Mining Caves.

They start to walk inside as they go deeper there comes many way. After walking through a route they reach the same spot again. 'Guys have we been here?' Jane asked. 'Yeah Ash I guess we have been here already.' Brock added.

Ash looks worried but he grabs the map from Brock and then sits down to guess up with something. He thinks a lot and then remembers. 'Flamole come out!' He said throwing the pokeball. 'Flamole get us out of here. It started to run along a route. Ash and Pikachu and the others also started running too.

During the way behind a small space in a rock in the path.

'James get out of here, no space for you get another space.' Jessie said pushing him. 'That is not fair.' "Wait I hear something.' Meowth said making them silent.

Ash and the others walk through, 'Brock and Jane, I think we should stop, and take rest.' Ash said as he was so tired walking for an hour.

'Remember us?' Jessie said jumping from the place.

'Team Rocket!' Brock said . 'Yeah!'

'Prepare for-'

'Stop it, I won't let you take Pikachu.' Ash said cutting them off.

'What how do you insult us, meet our new friends.' 'Well old friends' He said.

'Arbok and Weezing are back.' She said.

'What?'

2 pokemons came from the back which were not enough identical.

Ash raises his Dex and it tells.

* * *

Pysthon, the Snake Dragon pokemon.

Description: The pokemon which has wings rose out of its hood. Said to be living in caves in high mountain. It has wings but cannot higher than 5 feets.

Evolution: Evolves from Arbok, by holding a wing Fossil.

Look: It looks bigger than arbok and is having wings.

* * *

Iving, the poison fighting pokemon.

Description: Well this one is said to have found in the chemical factory when a group of Weezing unwantedly inhaled a special chemical.

Evolution: By taking in Neuro Toxin air it evolves form weezing.

Look: single head with a big crater which releases toxic gas, the crater looks like a volcano. Actually the toxic gas is Neuro Toxin. And 2 hands like Geodude.

* * *

'Wow, does that mean these pokemons have a 3rd evolution, man!' Ash said astonished.

'Ok Pysthon, use Poison Cut.' Jessie said getting irritated. 'Iving lets show the twerps what we are made of!' He said. 'Iv, Ing. Iv Iv ing.' It said back. 'Ok use toxic Punch!'

'Pikachu dodge it!' Ash said seeing those attacks coming. Pikachu jumped quickly above Psython's Poison Cut, but couldn't escape Ivings Punch. 'Ok Iving use Close combat.'

'Pikachu counter with electro ball!' Ash yelled. Pikachu charged a big ball of electricity and hit right at that Close Combat making the cave full of smoke.

'James come on let's go, we need to prepare our self good than this.'

'Ok Jessie, right back.' He said as they escaped through a tiny passway.

* * *

The smoke is cleared out and heroes search for team rocket.

'Well that was easy.' Ash said smiling. 'Yeah, but never got to test it out by myself.' Jane smirked.

They started walking with Flamole and suddenly, some creatures ambushed them from the ceiling. Ash frightened took his Pokedex and saw about the Pokemon that ambushed them.

* * *

Name: Rockodites

Description: Known as the rock bugs, found living in groups inside rocks.

Evolution: Evolves into Mossodites, getting an added typing of Grass.

Look: A medium sized bug which could change its color to camouflage. Actually they are in the size of Pikachu.

* * *

'Hmmm, Rockodites looks cool. Pikachu go get them.' Ash said as Pikachu ran through his hands as he pointed towards them. The rockodites seemed to contact Pikachu. 'Pikachu what's happening?' Ash asked it. Pika Pika Pi. Was all it said. The rockodites drilled one big hole usable for a man. Pikachu jumped into it. 'Flamole go help Pikachu.' Ash said. 'Ash we might go in too.' Brock said by observings its size.

'Well lets go!' Ash said jumping in. 'Wait ash..' Jane said. The holes was long and easy to fit. At the end they reached another cave system. Pikachu ran with the Rockodites.

'Wait up.' Ash said running back. They reached a dead end. But there was a lave moat around a small piece of rock. At the end there was fossils. Pikachu climbed to Ash shoulder.

'Pika Pi!' It said. 'means 'There are somebody stuck in the rock.' Well ok let me guess.' Ash said thinking. 'Ash!' Brock and jane yelled as they ran to him.

'Flamole use water water pulse on the lava, lets cool that lava moat.' Ash said.

'Hey don't help them!' Yelled a voice from back. 'Who are you?' Ash asked back.

A man came to front of them, 'I am Jake, Junter. I am owner of the mines. 'You don't own this place.' Ash said kidding. 'Well Ash I have read about him, he is the richest person on the region. His ancestors owned the region.' Jane said. 'So are you Ash then?'

'Well I don't care, I want to help this Rockodites.' Ash said stubbornly, 'Well Ash, how about a match once we get up to the surface, I will give a Rockodite as the Prize. Whoever beats me gets a Rockodite.' 'I am not ready for this.' Ash said.

'1, 2 get them out of here.' Jake said calling his guards.

Ash looked at them and then challenged them to a battle.

'Well you have accepted my challenge.' Jake said laughing. 'But one condition leave this Rockodite.

'Ok, we'll see about that.' He said.

* * *

The find their way up and are taken to a mansion which is called Root Mansion. 'This castle was build by the last full founder of the region which was my great-great-grandmother Jane Junter.

'The legend says this has features of all places in Oxicle in one place.' Brock said after seeing his guide.

'Yeah it also has information of founders of the region and my family.'

'Well I decided to save the Rockodites for you Ash for your willingness to save it. But the battle is battle and the prize is prize.' Jake said.

'56 turn the tv on!' 'Yes sir.' A big stout came forward switching the television on.

The show starts showing a trainer battling against, 'who is that?' Ash asks seeing the opponent. Jane smiles and adds, 'He is my father.' Jake who was drinking tea spitted it right in the table. 'What, father.' 'Yes, I am Jane Wallen.'

'Well, I apologize for all the trouble.' 'No problem Jake, but help those Rockodites.' Brenda chuckles and exclaims.

Ash looked astonished for two things, she was the daughter of the champion. Next started giving here respect. Brock looking at Ash woke him up, 'Ash the champion is the most respected person in this region.' 'Man that is cool.' Ash said.

'Come on out!' Jake yelled to Ash standing in a room which was battlefield.

'Ash 1 on 1. Is it okay for you.' 'You bet, Flamole come out.' Ash throwing his pokeball.

'Well then let me be the refree.'

'Okay Eggon come out!' he said pressing the button.

'Cool what is that?' Ash asked taking his pokedex.

* * *

Thundratail, the electric pig pokemon

Description: They are said to live in metal houses, so they can get charged from lighting in storm.

Look: A yellow black themed pig with small dots of black.

Evolution: Electrotail.

Type: Electric

* * *

'You can start Ash.' He said calmly. 'Okay, flamole use dig.'

'Umm, good start. Well. Thundratail use volt charge inside the hole.' It charged itself up and dashed through the hole.

Flamole broke open the ground and fell outside. Ash looked worried. 'Is it enough.' Jake questioned smiling. 'Flamole, use water pulse on Thundratail.' Flamole threw a big ball of water with a fast speed.

'Thundratail use thunder bolt!" The water pulse become electrified but the speed made it to resist the attack and hit Thundratail. Thundratail fainted.

'Got you!' Ash said. 'The battle is finished, Ash is the winner. Thundratail is unable to battle.' Brock announced.

'Well that crazy.' Jane said watching the battle. 'Well this is the official Ash Ketchum style.' Brock said.

'Sebastian brick those Rockodites.' Sebastian brought a box of pokeball with Rockodites. He let them all out. 'Chose yours!' Jake declared.

A rockodite came to Pikachu and both of them started playing.

'Pikachu can we take it with us.' Ash asks. 'Pika pi!' It nods back.

'Ms. Jane you may choose one too.' Jake declared. 'Thank you Jake.' She said searching her new pokemon. She saw a Rockodite hiding behind the shed. She went to take it. Suddenly, Team rocket showed themselves back up as they lifted the Rockodite and Rockodites up.

Jessie started.

'Prepare for trouble!'

'Make it double!'

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth!'

'That's right!'

'Wabofett!'

'Mime Mime!'

'Go in Wabofett!' She yelled.

'Team rocket stop it.' Ash yelled.

'Pikachu use thunder-' 'Let me chase them this time.' Jane said stepping forward. 'Peflamo come out.' 'Look at that twerp going to chase us out.' Jessie said. 'Chase us twerp.' James said back laughing.

'Enough. Peflamo use ember.' A small piece of fire flew past the net.

'Why won't we make the net fire proof and electric proof.' Meowth said. 'Ash will you let me use Pikachu.' 'Of course.'

'Pikachu use quick attack with Peflamo on your back through the rock there.' Pikachu dashed to the end and made jump from the slanting rock, 'Peflamo jump and use Peck.' Peflamo jumped and tore through the net. All the Rockodites fell down. They saw the falling down Peflamo and formed a cusion like structure. The team rocket balloon blasted and flew away, as the jokers yelled, 'We blasted off again!'

The rockodite hiding came to Jane. She caught it. 'I am gonna call you Rock.' She said raising her hands above in joy.

'Ash go by this way to Ecloria forest, and this as a gift by me. The ferry to Euclides city's VIP tickets.'

'Thank you for all your help.' Jane said as the waved and continued on their journey.

* * *

Well this the outro, and an update. Jake is a friendly Rival like Sawyer. Signing off.


End file.
